An electrical connector is a device that may include one or more electrically-conductive blades secured to another body, such as a plastic housing. An electrical connector may be subject to safety testing to ensure its structural integrity. To that end, the blades are often molded to the housing. However, such an attachment mechanism may be more expensive and time-consuming than securing the blade to another part of the electrical connector, such as a printed circuit board (PCB) or other body.
Thus, there may be a need for an electrical connector or part thereof having a more efficient blade attachment structure and mechanism that yet sufficiently secures each blade and meets applicable safety standards.